


Ambushed

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good can ever come from a phone call in the middle of the night or in the early hours of the Morning. We all know that, and so does Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 15Minutes are fic's scribbled down in 15minutes. This one is the last one people, sure there are 6 more waiting to be scribbled but my friends all agree that after what they've seen in one fic's comments they really just don't want to me to deal with this shit anymore. 
> 
> But any ways this one is for Sickly-Sweet-Sweetheart who wanted a Danny fic where Danny and Stiles have been together for a while and then something bad happens.

The loud and displeasing noise created by his own phone disturbs Danny Mahealani sleep, the disturbance doesn’t only startle Danny awake if the loud thud coming from the floor on the other side of the bed is anything to go by, and the heavy mass which had fallen off of the bed was slowly dragging the covers with him to the floor, the poor dog was struggling to get back up on its paws however the more it flailed around like Stiles would’ve done in the same situation the worse the situation became, it would’ve been amusing at any other time but at two in the morning it was anything but amusing especially when Danny had only managed to catch a few hours of sleep.

Danny was never great at sleeping after he and his stupid husband had an argument, even back when they were dating he couldn’t sleep if he and Stiles argued be it about what show to watch or the fact that Stiles was far too willing to risk his life for others.

Danny grabs his phone not wanting the rest of the house waking-up, he glares at the caller ID and he does consider ignoring the call but in the end he gives in because Danny knows that if he doesn’t he will be bombarded with call and messages, and so Danny answers without even trying to hide his annoyance with Stiles who was probably calling him while drunk.

`Stilinski, do you know what time it is? ´ Danny asks sharply not even trying to hide how damn annoyed he was with Stiles.

`It’s either too late or far too early.´ Stiles answers and usually this sort of reply would cause Danny to hang-up on the idiot, but there’s just something about Stiles’ voice that causes Danny to sit up and turning on the bedside lamp as if the light could clear his mind.

`Stiles? ´ Danny feels a deep dread settle around his heart, `Stiles, what’s wrong? ´ He can hear gunshots in the background and sirens none of which is a reassuring thing to him at the moment since he’s fairly certain that those sounds aren’t coming from the TV downstairs.

`Shit Danny, I’m sorry´ Stiles says before a fit of horrible coughs stops him, the rattling sound of the wet coughs are so unpleasant to hear that Danny feel like he was coming down with a stomach bug or something, he’s out of the bed in an instant when Stiles stops coughing and just whines miserable on the other end.

`Stiles! Babe what’s going on? Where are you?´ Danny asks even though he knows whatever the answers will be it will be something horrible, something dreadful, something bad because his Stiles isn’t one to whine like that, like a wounded animal.

` Stiles, please talk to me.´ Danny finds himself almost begging it seems to work because suddenly Stiles is back to talking.

`Ambush.´ Stiles groans.

Danny’s heart skips a beat and he’s getting dressed not even bother about what these clothes are.

`Got shot.´ and then there’s a pause as if Stiles needs to check his wound, `Shit. Fuck. Not good Danny-boy.´  
  
Danny feels his heart sink at those words, he’s suddenly made to live the nightmare he feared would come true the day Stiles decided to not only keep running around chasing supernatural evils but also the human-kind, since Stiles decided he wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps Danny had feared this; he’d feared every damn day that the phone would ring and someone would tell him Stiles had been gunned down at work.

`Stiles,´ Danny says voice shaky because this couldn’t be real because Stiles was supposed to be downstairs sleeping on the couch, Danny had banished Stiles downstairs and onto the couch after a stupid argument which was simply born from stress, Stiles wasn’t supposed to be anywhere dangerous.

Stiles had been working several shifts because he was that guy, the guy you could ask to come in to work on his day-off, Stiles had taken on several shifts because Parrish of on his honeymoon while at the same time one of the Deputies was stressing over the troubled pregnancy his wife was going through, and of course while Parrish was gone a stomach bug spread through the sheriff’s department like wild-fire. Stiles was the guy you could ask to take your shift with any flimsy excuse because Stiles was the good guy, he was the nice guy who’d step-up and help without thinking about it.

Danny knew their fight had been a stupid one, it had been one Danny had instigated stubbornly while Stiles had attempted to avoid it since as Stiles had said it, `I just want to come home and enjoy you guys – can’t we have this talk once Parrish is back, then you can yell at me as much you want,´ but Danny had just been so frustrated with never seeing Stiles and having to deal with the pressure of work and maybe he’d had a bad day with their kids too; he’d pushed every button until Stiles finally yelled back at him, which wasn’t all that hard because Stiles was exhausted from all the hours he’d spent at work.

Stiles was supposed to be downstairs sulking or sleeping, what Stiles wasn’t supposed to be doing was bleeding out somewhere out there. Stiles was supposed to be home and safe not dying.

`Stiles, babe, where are you? ´ Danny asked while rushing out of their bedroom, their Labrador Dakota hurrying right after him.

`I’m – I’m sorry Danny.´ Stiles whines, ` I don’t think we can finish that argument.´

Danny rushed down the hall, telling Stiles how he doesn’t care about that stupid argument.

`I love you Danny. ´ Stiles says softly, almost as if he’s close to falling asleep and it causes Danny to pause right outside Luna’s room, ` I really do, and I’m sorry about not spending more time with you and the kids. I – I think it’s a Stilinski thing. You should really nip that flaw in the butt when it comes to the kids – wouldn’t want the kids to make the same mistake as me and my dad, right? ´

Danny feels his blood run cold as he hears how labored Stiles’ breathing becomes, ` Can you tell them that I love them, that daddy loves them and that he’s sorry? ´

`Stiles, don’t,´ Danny chocks out, tears running down his face as if he was already at the funeral of his husband, ` you’re going to be fine – we’re going to be fine, just tell me where you are.´ Danny pleads.

`L-l-love y-you.´ is the last thing he hears before another gunshot rings out over the phone, so loud and do close that Danny drops the phone and he hears someone screaming, and that someone is Danny.

 

 

 


End file.
